gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
What If...Captain Jim Logan Retired?
What if Jim Logan retired is a story where 20–30 years in the future, Jim Logan finnally retired, settled down and had a family. Intro After many years of war, and death, Jim Logan(now at the age of 41(Physicly 38 due to being dead for 3 years) on the date May 9, 1742 started to see his body nor his mind could really keep up with the new pirates so he announced he would retire in 3 months and pass down the role of Pirate King/Lord to his Son Jack Swordmenace Jr. and he would leave to Cuba or Flordia. Leaving for Flordia After months of prepairing Jim left for Flordia with only a picture of the love of his life Duchess of Anemosis who at this time was already married and had a family of her own in France. While sailing to Flordia an old EITC Juggernat stopped him and asked his name, age and where he was going all by him self in a Galleon. Jim would reply "My Name is James Kennedy Logan, i am 41, i am heading to Flordia for my retirement" the Ships Commodore ordered his men to search the ship for stowaways and refugees. Jim just sat back with nothing to hide drinking some Barbossa Rum. whispering to himself "Its like Leon is back in charge, not trusting even his most trusted generals with anything" when the Commodore finished his search he ordered all but 10 of his men to leave, turned to Jim and said "Wait, YOUR JIM LOGAN? The Pirate KING"?! Jim would reply "No, not anymore, the Queen of France gave me a pardon" The Commodore just smirked, he then said. "Allow him to leave" After getting a five miles away from the Commodore, Jim felt more at ease and kept saying to himself."Only another day of sailing, then its sunny Flordia, and PARADISE for the rest of my days" he then questioned "I wonder of ole Captain Sparrow finnaly found the Foutain of Youth yet" A message from an old friend Around noon the next day Jim's Message Crab(which was "In" at the time) had a message from one of Jims oldest friends, John Fatbeart, saying that L'asile is under siege from Jolly Roger and Davy Jones. Jim would reply "I cant fight anymore, my body is aged, and my sword as dulled" John would reply "THIS IS NOT THE JIM I REMEMBER! the Jim i know would turn his SORRY BUTT AROUND and come and fight the "man" who took your parents from you" Jim only replied is a sad and disgusted voice "John i cant fight i would be no help Jack Swordmenace can lead you to victory, not me" John would reply "WHOA WHOA WHOA, WHAT! EVER SINCE VICTOR DIED YOU HAVE BEEN LIKE THIS, now i am begging you, we cant fight him alone, and the Reinforcements will not arive for another day" Jim chuckled "It will take me 3 days to return, by the time i do you will all be celebrating" John replied "Ok but you lost your chance....again" Florida After 3 days of sailing, Jim made it to sunny Flordia, as soon as he docked, he paid the Dock Smith 3 shillings to tie his ship to the dock, and Jim made his way down to the town and checked into the Hotel. That night Jim would meet a new love(as his True love Duchess Of Anemosis is married here and she has a family) by the name of Stephanie Richardson she looked to be in her late 20's or early 30's. She asked him "Your new around here, arent you lad?" Jim laughed "Im in my 40's im as old as Ole Captain Jack himself" Stephanie replied "Captain Jack? Oh you mean Jack Sparrow!" almost every Pirate there stood up with guns drawn! the apparent leader said "Where be "Captain" Jack Sparrow" i said "No one has seen him since he hid the Black Pearl 10 years ago" the leader said "Oh i am sorry for disturbing you" Stephanie whipered "What do you mean he "hid" it"? i said in an even lower voice "In L'asile but you have to be a Pirate Lord to get in" She said "Oh really? well may i get you a Rum handsome?" Jim would nood his head and for the night he laughed and he spoted a man in the corner with a Triangle Hat, a Black Tranch Coat, a Long Cutlass, and Two Twin Barreled Pistols, with a small beard and blue eyes. IT WAS CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! Captain Jack is BACK Jack motioned Stephaine to look over at the man, she said "Ya i know thats CAptain Jack Sparrow he comes in here every night for a drink of rum" i asked "it looks like he is no older than 30, what happened, last time i saw him he was in his 50's" She replied"He found it" i replied "Found what"? she whispered even quieter "The Fountain of Youth" My eyes wide, so wide i thought they were going to pop out. i walked over to the Captain. He drawed one of his pistols and put it on the table, he said "Who are you and what do you want from me old man" I whispered in his ear. "Its me Captain, Its Jim Logan" he re-holstered ihs pistol gave me a man hug. and whispered."What are you doing in Old man country Jimmy?" i replied with a joke"You just called me Old man Cap" He replied "I know i know but you look great compared to Victor" I Asked "YOU HAVE SEEN HIM"? he said "Hush and yes, he is guarding the fountain of Youth mate with Mr Gibbs, William Turner and the rest of the Old Crew, and by the looks of it, you be wanting some too,Jim replied " i would, but how young would it make me and how long do the affects last?" He replied, "Every Cup you drink, 10 years off your body, and so far permanent, but you are not Immortal you just reverse your age." Ok, but Captain i only need a few cups full. Jack Replied "Take as much as you want lad but DONT and i mean dont show anyone, we will leave in the mornign around Dawn when everyone is either passed out from the Drink or shipping out" Jim replied "Ok should i bring any weapons?" Jack said "Only 1 sword and a Pistol, you would prefer your old Cursed Sea Fang" Jim nodded and went to bed. The Fountain of Youth Near 3 O'clock Jims Message Crab came with news from Captain John Fatbeart "Jim we won, your son and Jack lead us to a win, the Pearl is safe" Jim Replied "I knew you would, besides it would have taken Roger 50 years to break throught the rock and another for the Fort" John replied "Yes well how is it in Flordia, Hot?" Jim laughed silently so he would not wake up anyone and replied yes. John asked "Well what are you going to do now"? Jim replied "Well i am with Captain Jack Sparrow and we are searching for the Fountain of Youth" John shouted "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Jim muffeled the crab so no one would wake up Jim replied "I have to go but i found Captain Jack Sparrow, we are going for the Fountain of Youth" John replied "Ok i will keep it between us" Jim grabbed his old Barbossa attire and packed it into a Capsule and put on a Puffy Sleeved Shirt and Dark Blue Highwaters, grabbed his Cursed Sea Fang and a Venom Pistol and locked his door. Where he met Stephanie in the lobby, she asked "Where are you going with those Weapons honey"? Jim replied "This is secret and you cannot follow me" she got down on her knees and begged."PLEASE" Jim caved and let her come, when she stood up Jim noticed she had twin daggers hooked onto her belt, a Small pistol hidden in her belt and a Broadsword on her as if she wanted to go. Jim walked outside to find Jack waiting and said "Why is this beautiful bonny lass here?" Jim said in an ashamed voice "i caved" Jack chuckled softly "well thats just like Jim" and they walked 100 miles in 2 hours to where a Small looking temple appeared where Jack said, "show your Piece of 8 Jim" Jim dug through the capusles to find his pice of 8 and showed it to a gem and the door lifted. Finding the Fountain Jim asked "Why did you tell me to bring weapons along if we did not need them" jack replied. You never know if a Pirate or a Skallywag is ever near savvy?" then Jim gazed upon the Magnificent Fountain with roaring clear blue waters with Gold and Silver coins and statues surrounding the Fountain, Jack gave Jim a Small 8 ounce Glass and asked "did you eat any breakfast?" Jim replied "No i woke up late" Jack smiled good, it will work faster. then Jim took 3 cups full of the Water and suddenly after only 5 minutes Jim felt younger and lighter. then out of no where Stephaine pulled a long,double -barreled Pistol and said FREEZE! Jim looked in shock and said WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! she pulled a card out of her pocket and read Stepahnie Richardson of the EAST INDIA TRADING COMPANY. and said i am what is left of my great Uncles empire! Jack asked You are what remains of Becketts Family ehy? She nodded and said YOU KILLED MY FAIMLY SPARROW! and you Jim, The only reason i came on this "adventure" was to become Immortal so the Beckett family could live on! Jack replied THE ONLY WAY TO BE IMMORTAL Lass is to grab a Golden Chalise and drink the water as many decades as you wish! but choose the wrong 1 and it will become POSION! Jim whispered loudly in his ear WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER ALL OF THAT YOU BLASTED IDIOT! Jack laughed i can tell there are only 10 Golden Chalises in this entire Temple they are on the table there. She ordered a random man from Jacks crew to come. and she ordered him to take a cup labled Kai of Kai(in english it means King of Kings) when the man drank it she yelled in pain and fell to the floor. dead. She drank the water and said I FEEL IT I FEEL IT IMMORTALITY! HA HA AT LAST! Jack said But, if another power such as calypso or Davy Jones or his succsesor chooses! You lose it, Will Turner emerged as from out of NO WHERE and said You dont deserve it and pulled a Hatchet but before he could throw and kill Stephaine. a Gun Shot Duchess of Anemosis had fired at Stephaine's chest and killed her on site. Jack yelled at Jim. I for got to mention, your bonny lass is here, and she drank from that golden goblet 4 times, she is immortal for almost half a century. Judgement time Although Jim was now in his 20's Jim could now live on forever now that he had drawn a map to the temple. Jim grabbed the Golden Goblet and drank the water 2 times guarenteeing 20 years of Immorality Category:What If Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories